1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new structure of a foot trash can, particularly a new design of trash can which has a cover easily controlled by the user's foot to open completely by sliding to one side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Now referring to FIG. 1, the motion of the conventional trash can is made by pushing down the foot control lever to move the cover of the can to a nearly vertical position and make the can cover widely open; however, in this way of opening the cover, it is easy to form an air current around the opening of the can to draw odor out of the can and disperse it in the air, just like a fan drawing stingy odor out of the can and spread it to the user to disgust him and make him unhappy. Besides, when the cover is vertically opened, it will prevent other users from throwing trash into the can from the opposite position. The object of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages of a conventional trash can.